Ichiro Hideo
Ichiro Hideo was the son of the Badger Clan Champion, Ichiro Chuga and an oni was summoned bound to his name, Hideo no Oni. Family Ichiro Chuga was the father of Hideo, and Ichiro Koturi his younger brother. The brothers made a perfect pair and were inseparable. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 78 One time in their youth, when Hideo become lost in the forest in winter, Koturi ventured out and returned him home before the night arrived, when a blizzard hit. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 80 Appearance Hideo was popular, handsome, brave and strong, but not a clever boy. He was admired and embodied all of the qualities the Badger valued. His brother resented him, because his talents as a shugenja were overlooked by a Clan wary of them. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 78-79 Betrothed In 1117 Chuga arranged Hideo's marriage to the shugenja Agasha Mumoko, to improve relations with the Dragon Clan. Koturi fell in love with Mumoko during the time she spent in Badger lands in 1119, and when the Agasha returned to her home, and few months later Koturi followed her to study at the Agasha Shugenja school. Hideo's communication with his brother or Mumoko was cut off, and over the next seven years Hideo only knew of them from other members of the Badger Clan who had passed through the Agasha provinces. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 79 Hideo no Oni Hideo started having nightmares, and when he woke covered with blood he was imprisoned and questioned. Unknown to him, his brother had used his name when summoning an oni Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 79-80 in 1126. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 19 The oni's rampage brought the Badger Clan to the brink of extinction, and killed his father, Duty, Like a Mountain, by Rich Wulf nailed to a post, legs torn from his body. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 6 Badger's Fate revealed It was Kaiu Osuki who discovered the ravaging of the Badger Clan by a monster. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 45 Osuki was an Emerald Magistrate and superior to Mumoko. They found Hideo jailed at Shiro Ichiro's dungeon, with tainted eyes, revealing he had been infected, so Tsukai-sagasu were recalled to test the samurai. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 6-7 Oni Strikes Back Three months later Koturi arrived to his ruined home, and shortly after the demon which would be known as Hideo no Oni attacked again, killing many of the Crab guards, fusing the bodies to its corpse. Hideo escaped the battered prison and foolishly attacked the oni, which plucked the samurai from the ground. Koturi goaded Mumoko to use her magic against the demon, even if it meant his brother's dead, as he was already doomed. Mumoko relented, the oni spoke, and fled, leaving Hideo alive. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 6-9 A terrible anger echoed in Hideo's tainted eyes, and a strange guilt shone in Koturi's. Mumoko knew that the oni spared the three of the for a reason, and she was the only one who could deal with the oni. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 81 Hideo Guessed the Truth Hideo saw the surprise in his brother's eyes when Koturi learned that he still lived. He knew that there was a darkness growing inside him, and that only Koturi could have placed it there. After his clan was dead Hideo had no reason to redeem himself. Hideo expected to deal with the thing that slew his father, and after it to embrace his brother's dark gift and turn it on Koturi. Tracking the Oni Hideo was linked to Hideo no Oni, so he could sense where the demon was. The trio began a chase of the oni who had doomed the Badger. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 115 Death Kaiu Osuki was killed in final combat with Hideo no Oni in 1128. Secrets of the Crab, p. 71 The two brothers and their beloved Momuko stood against the demon. Koturi held the beast at bay long enough for Hideo to take his own life, banishing the creature. Koturi then followed suit to cleanse his honor. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 115 Ichiro Kihongo assumed the control of the clan. Way of the Samurai, p. 75 See also * Ichiro Hideo/Meta Category:Badger Clan Members